


Remembering You

by Faranae



Series: Stolen Memories Timeline [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faranae/pseuds/Faranae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ReaderxSans one-shots. For readers of Remembering Me, these one-shots are the Reader remembering events from pre-RESET life with Sans. For those who don't have context, the stories still read well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering You

**Author's Note:**

> While these stories do read well without context, they are a direct spin-off from my main work [Remembering Me.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5315342/)
> 
> I AM taking requests for this series! [Poke me here!](http://faranaelit.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** This chapter contains 18+ content! **

You remember sitting in a cheap plastic lawn chair in Asgore’s little flower shop, poking absent-mindedly at some lily you didn’t know the name of. He had laughed long and deep at your question, and you fidgeted nervously as the many customers in the shop shot questioning glances in your direction.

“No, dear child. We had no such holiday in the Underground. It is worth noting however that we have taken on many human traditions since our freedom was granted to us.” He gestured around the crowded displays, full of red, white, and pink arrangements. “I take it you wish to do something special for your skeletal ‘friend’?” Oh precious. He actually raised his paws to put air-quotes around the word. You nodded, the urge to throw something at the King rising.

Asgore had been over the moon when Toriel had let him know you and Sans finally made your relationship official. Even now, the fanged grin plastered on his face betrayed how pleased he was that you two had chosen to accept what they’d been gently teasing you over for the past few months.

“Well,” he placed a paw on your shoulder, a quarter of your torso disappearing under the furry mass. “I can think of a few things he may like, if you truly wish to make today special. But something tells me he’d be happy with just your company. Nevertheless...”

You weren’t entirely comfortable with the mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

  
*****

 

  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me…”

After a short phone call to Alphys to ask about the title of a book, Asgore had handed you a small envelope and sent you off to a rather obscure bookstore halfway across the city. You had almost missed it, consumed as the entrance was by an unkempt hedge. The windows were dark and partially covered, and the only sign that the unit was occupied was a small “OPEN” plaque in the door.

Knowing the monster king would never intentionally send you into harm’s way, you slipped inside to the tune of a jingling bell. Expecting bookshelves and the usual secondhand bookstore din, you were surprised to be greeted by nothing but a countertop and set of low benches. An elderly monster sat behind the counter with his face in a book. He resembled a tortoise, you thought with a smile. It never ceased to amaze you how varied and unique these monsters were.

You stood there for a few moments before the old man placed a yellowed marker to keep his page, turning to smile at you as he tucked it under the counter.

“Woah there!” His appearance may have been that of an old man, but his voice betrayed a youthful energy you weren’t expecting. “It’s not often I get lovely humans as young as yourself in my humble shop!” He nodded towards the letter in your hand. “Do you have a letter from your professor there, missy? Here for a pickup?”

Shaking your head, you placed the paper on the counter and his eyes widened at the rune sketched onto the envelope.

“A friend told me I should come here, and to give you this. You must be Gerson?” The tortoise nodded, opening the note slowly and skimming through it with a sly smile. “King Asgore said to say hi, by the way.”

Gerson laughed and tucked the note into his shirt pocket, leaning against the counter.

“Ol' King Fluffybuns must be awfully fond of you, a favor this big. They’re for Sans, right? I’m not surprised. Are you going to need a cart?”

“Ex-excuse me?” You were sputtering, trying to keep from bursting into laughter too loudly at the nickname. King Fluffybuns. You’d have to remember that.

He laughed again, tapping his pocket.

“Let me get the order for you, and you’ll see what I mean. And don’t worry about payment, it’s taken care of.”

You weren’t sure if having someone else pay for Sans’ gift was taking the sincerity out of the holiday or not, but the gesture from Asgore was sweet. You would have to drop by the shop again on your way home to thank him.

Gerson came out from the back with a small, weathered book. _Henny Youngman's 500 All Time Greatest One Liners_. You didn’t know it but Asgore had mentioned it had a special place in Tori’s heart, so he figured Sans would appreciate the humor as well. Gerson held a finger up to stop you as you reached to take it before disappearing into the back again.

When Gerson returned with a _much_ thicker book, you were curious. _Planets, Stars and Stellar Systems_. That curiosity quickly turned to dread when you saw the sticker on its cover that stated it was one of six volumes. And sure enough, he returned with five more. The last of them had a number scrawled on it (oh god, was that the _price_?!) that made your head spin.

Gerson packed the books into a small wire pull-cart and sent you on your way with a wink, instructing you to just leave the cart with Asgore next time you spoke to him. You said your farewells and thank-yous in a daze, mind still reeling over the value of the books you were tugging behind you.

You would definitely need to thank Asgore on your way home.

 

  
*****

 

  
“city morgue. you tag ‘em, we bag ‘em.” he sounded exhausted when he answered the phone. Was he not sleeping again?

“Hey. Hi. I, uh.” Meanwhile, you were stumbling over your words like a smitten middle-schooler. That was going to leave a great impression. “Are you busy tonight?”

“is everything okay? you don’t usually call out of the blue like this.”

“Yes! Everything is fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to stop by my place tonight. For dinner. Or something.”

You could hear his deep chuckle on the other end, and it was comforting. “i like the sound of _‘or something’_. i was actually about to text you and ask if you were up for company.” Letting out a sigh of relief, you made a happy sound.

“We’ll see about the _‘or something’_ , I’ll see you whenever you get here?”

“i’ll be there before you can even get out of your seat.”

Shifting in your chair, you were about to point out how weak that pun was when there was a rap at your door. Sure enough, when you opened it with a chuckle there was Sans, cell phone still held to the side of his head. In his other hand was a- Oh.

Asgore, you sly son of a bitch.

In Sans’ other hand was a bouquet of white and blue roses, balanced on what looked like a box of chocolates. And you recognized the silvery wrapping around the stems as being from Asgore’s shop.

“i may be a be _dinner_ to this whole dating thing, but i supp _rose_ this is the sort of thing you humans give each other today?” The mischievous glint in his eyes faded slightly as you burst into laughter, bracing yourself on the doorframe to keep from falling over. His face flushed blue. “too much? it’s too much isn’t it.”

“N-no, Sans. We’ve- we’ve been played,” you choked out between giggles, jabbing a thumb behind you to the neatly wrapped bundle on your kitchen table. On top, as suggested by Asgore on your return visit, were a pair of roses; one blue, one white.

Sans snapped his phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket, grumbling to himself as he entered your apartment. Still laughing, you nudged the door shut and darted behind him, scooping the flowers from his arm. Busying yourself in the kitchen trying to find something to use as a vase, you could see Sans out of the corner of your eye as he curiously poked at the gift.

“So did he-”  
“so did you-”

You both spoke simultaneously before pausing and laughing at each other again. He gestured for you to go first as you finished placing the roses in a tall glass of water, willing the damn thing to not tip over from the weight.

“I was going to ask, did he get nosey or did you ask for advice?”

“i was about to ask you the same thing.”

“I asked him first.”

“... yup. same.”

Grabbing a fresh ketchup bottle from the fridge you slid it across the table to him, and nudged the gift his way as well as he hopped up onto a stool. He was staring at the paper as if it were completely foreign, or some kind of cruel joke.

“this is pretty big, huh? haven’t even opened it and it already seems better than a sweet gift like mine. you really shouldn’t have, babe.”

“You can think of it as a gift from Asgore, if it’ll make you feel better?” You cocked an eyebrow at him as he visibly twitched, the thought very obviously unappealing.

“no, no. you’re great. i mean, a gift from you is great.” He dipped a finger under the edge of the paper and lazily tore upwards, tearing the wrapping at the seam like a letter opener. He lifted the joke book with a laugh, flipping it open and reading through a few pages while you watched. His eyes were bright and as his eyes darted through the pages he let out a few soft chuckles.

The second part of the gift, the texts that Alphys had suggested in her call with Asgore, sat unnoticed as he read off a few of the better one-liners to you while you prepared a simple dinner. You both laughed until your sides hurt. Eventually, he looked up and lifted the wrapping off the larger part of the gift. You didn’t notice at first, until you realized he’d gone completely silent.

Pulling the pan of tomato soup off the stove, you turned to see if he was okay.

He had laid all six volumes of _Planets, Stars and Stellar Systems_ out on the table, and was running his fingers gently over the titles. If you’d thought his eyes were bright before, they were nearly blinding now.

“the library at the university has a set of these. they’re… how did you?” You set the soup down and shifted in behind him, lacing your arms around his shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze. He was shaking.

“I can’t take credit. Alphys knew the title, we already established that Asgore’s a meddling son of a goat, and they came from Gerson’s shop. He says hi, by the way.”

Sans shook his head, leaning back into your arms.

“nah, fuckit. don’t care.” He nuzzled his skull against your chin affectionately. “s’from you. but i feel like i should’ve gotten you something more.”

“You got me a nice dinner with my bonehead of a boyfriend, does that count?”

You leaned forward so he could see that you were smiling, but paused at the shit-eating grin he was shooting your way.

“actually,” Oh boy, there it was. His voice had dropped nearly an octave, absolutely dripping with innuendo. “do you mind if i get a little dessert before dinner?”

 

  
*****

 

  
The arm of the couch dug into your back slightly, but the strategic placement of a throw pillow remedied that quickly. “nuh-uh,” he mumbled, grabbing your wrist to keep you from lifting your shirt over your head. Confused, you watched in awe as he trailed his fingertips down to the button of your pants.

“your gift blew my mind,” You could feel the terrible joke coming before he even winked at you. “now let me blow yours.” Groaning, you lifted your ass so he could slide your pants off your hips.

“That was terrible, you know.”

“was it?”

Your breath hitched as he lightly traced a fingertip over the sensitive spots on your inner thigh, a slight magical charge causing the touch to linger and tingle. He barely-touched all down your legs, pulling your pants down as he did so. When he was this gentle, almost teasingly so, it turned you into an absolute quivering mess. Shifting his weight on the couch, he tucked a thumb into the waistband of your panties and tugged them down as well, pausing to look up at you as you stubbornly fought to control your breathing.

“was that terrible, too?”

You still had no idea how the lazybones enjoyed that as much as he did.

“That depends on where this is going. Not planning on falling asleep this time, are you?”

He brought a hand to his chest in mock offense, his eyes practically glittering as you grinned down at him.

“that you would think so _low_ of me!”

He pressed his teeth to your knee, then your thigh, trailing his version of kisses down your leg as you sighed and leaned back. He was being unusually tender, each touch sending a chill up your spine.

You felt the tingle of magic before you felt the cool touch of his tongue on the crease between your thigh and your hip. The texture of his tongue threw you every time; smooth as glass but soft and pliable as your own. Not cold, but still cool enough to cause goosebumps.

You reached down to gently guide him closer. He nearly swatted your hand away before realizing this was supposed to be your gift, not his. His tongue prodded at your folds experimentally, determined to continue teasing you despite your silent protests.

You hooked your knees over his shoulders, closing your eyes with a satisfied sigh and enjoying his soft lapping to the fullest. Occasionally he would lean in, pressing his tongue firmly against your clit while dragging it slowly downward, pulling a low moan from your throat.

“Fuck, yes… That’s…”

The build-up was painfully slow, but enjoyable; A pressure forming deep in your abdomen that grew and pulsed in time with the movements of his tongue. Regardless, it was rare for you to get off on oral alone. The stimulation just wasn’t enough. Sans knew this, and when you started bucking up against him unintentionally, your breathing heavy, he knew when to switch things up.

You gasped as his tongue slipped just barely inside you, focusing more on applying pressure around your entrance than going deep and hard. He brought his thumb up to rub smooth circles around your clit without applying direct pressure. The sensation sent waves of pleasure adding to the buildup of pressure in your core.

This skeleton, you concluded, would be the end of you.

“Sa~hns,” you groaned into your palm before running your hand up and through your hair. You felt him pause, however briefly, before redoubling his efforts. Just enough pressure to not be enough pressure. Just deep enough to not be deep enough.

You heard him chuckle darkly below you. Cracking your eyes open and looking down through watery eyes, you could see him looking up at you in admiration. His left eye was glowing brightly with the magic sustaining his tongue, but overall he looked immensely pleased with himself.

His tongue pushed slightly deeper, stretching your entrance comfortably. His fingers stopped their work, repositioning around your clit to hold your hood out of his way before bringing his thumb to rest beside your clitoris. And he sat there, unmoving. Waiting.

“You’re… Really?”

His magic eye flickered dangerously. He was completely still, the throbbing in your cunt all the more noticeable without his motions to accompany it.

“F-fine.” You could see his expression shift in victory as you thrust your hips upwards, grinding into him. ”The joke, the joke wasn’t terrible! Sans _please_.”

That was all he needed. You shouted in surprise as he suddenly thrust into you with his tongue, the magic appendage growing slightly to fill you and stretch you in the best of ways. The thumb hovering over your clit pressed into its side in firm, calculated movements, creating pressure and a feeling of movement without the overstimulation of friction.

In a matter of moments you were pressing harder against him, desperately tensing your muscles in just such a way as would allow you to find release. Your hips, abdomen, and legs felt as though they were on fire from the tension as the pressure built.

**“SANS!”**

You hadn’t realized you were holding your breath until you released with a shout as you finally came. Every muscle that had been screaming in protest relaxed simultaneously as you came down from your orgasm, Sans moving incredibly slowly against you to help you ride the aftershocks.

After a few moments you collapsed into the couch cushions, letting your arm fall slack over the edge. Sans pulled away slowly and shifted up to look at you again, tongue licking away the glistening juices on his teeth and chin. You pouted at him and without missing a beat he pulled himself up and kissed you deeply, sharing your taste before collapsing on your chest and nuzzling into your breasts and shirt.

“Thank you,” you tried to get up off the couch, but he held fast. “Sans, that was amazing, but that soup needs to be reheated.” Sans responded by grinning wider and shifting more of his weight onto you.

“nah. already ate.”

“Sans.”

“mm.”

“Sans?”

Silence.

It had always been easy for you to tell when he was faking sleep, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to be mad at him. You remember thinking the soup could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I squeezed this in literally a MINUTE before V-Day ended in my timezone. VICTORY!


End file.
